Harry Potter and the Mystery of Sakura Kinomoto
by Eden Tankersley
Summary: When the Sakura Cards start causing mischief, Sakura & co find themselves in a bit of a dilemma ... (The actual title is "Dimensions of Love", but this is the subtitle for the Harry Potter chapters, and I figured I'd get more readers by getting straight t


Author: Kei-chan Fushigu (kimiko)  
Email: kimiko_chan@adelphia.net  
samianime@hotmail.com  
angelicsorceress@hotmail.com  
Series: A few ... Dun dun duuuuuun ...  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
Usual begging for reviews: PLEASE R&R! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I don't   
want to MAKE you review, but I tend to leave fics unfinished when people aren't   
reading them ...  
  
Notes: Dedicated to Michelle and Danielle for being my kawaii little friends and   
listening to me rant on and on even when all I talk about is homework and not anime   
^^  
  
Setting: Three years after the second movie. AKA everything is done, all the Cards   
are Sakura Cards, everyone is peaceful and happy ... with one twist: Syaoran   
managed to sneak his way back into Japan after a whole year without Sakura, so   
they've been dating in school together for two years. The kids are fifteen.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
*************** Dimensions of Love: Part I **************  
*********************************************************  
**** Harry Potter and the Mystery of Sakura Kinomoto ****  
*********************************************************  
****************** By Kei-chan Fushigu ******************  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
"Ho-eh! That last exam was so hard!"  
  
Sakura Kinomoto sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I could hardly even stay awake   
during the whole thing! English is so boring, it makes me sleepy ..."  
  
The slender youth walking beside her casually put an arm around her. "Too bad we   
aren't in the same English class, or else you could have slept on me." He offered.   
His comment was made in the most serious tone of voice, like all his words were,   
but his girlfriend saw the sparkle of laughter in his eyes and lightly pushed his arm.  
  
"I don't think Sumiisu-sensei would have liked that!" She blinked her bright green   
eyes and smiled. "Well, it's summer vacation, and just think: the years a third done!   
That means we have two whole school semesters ahead of us before we have to   
take entrance exams into high school."   
  
"Oh, yay. Just what I came to Japan for." He droned. "Now let's sign up for cram   
school, really quick, because that's the first thing on my list --"  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!" She snuggled up to him, something that is very hard to do when   
walking. "You don't need cram school anyways, Mister Brilliant Chinese Student."  
  
"That's a fact. Now, you on the other hand ..."  
  
She sniffed and broke away from him, pointedly walking on the other side of the   
sidewalk. "Don't you WANT me to get into the same high school as you?"  
  
He looked at her longingly. "You're so mean sometimes, Sakura."  
  
She coughed. "WHO'S mean?"  
  
"I'd settle for any school as long as it has you in it."  
  
Her short ponytail bouncing, she grinned and snuggled up to him again. "I'm sorry I   
was mean, you're so sweet, Syaoran-kun ..."  
  
He poked her hair. "The pigtails were adorable when you were an elementary   
student, but it looks just as cute now."  
  
She ran her hand through her hair and smiled brightly. "Really? Tomoyo looks good   
in long hair, but I've always liked mine short. It's nice to have it long enough to get at   
least a little bit into a ponytail ... but the front parts are always too long and fall in front   
of my ears. I'm almost thinking of cutting them off and just having a lot of bangs or   
something ..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura. You're always beautiful."  
  
She smiled happily. It was so nice having him back!  
  
"Hmm ... you know, I've always wondered how we always managed to be in the   
same class ... Meiling-chan got put in that other homeroom this year, but you and   
Tomoyo and I have always been together. I wonder why?"  
  
"Fate, I guess." Syaoran lied. Of course, Tomoyo would know quite a bit about   
computers, being the future head of a major industrial company dealing mostly with   
electronics, and she would know how to put her extensive resources to work as well.   
He of all people knew how much she would do to make Sakura happy ... especially   
since he found some confidential school files open on her computer one day.   
Tomoyo's polite and icy threat to keep quiet still made him shiver. She was   
positively SCARY sometimes ...  
  
She perked up. "Look, there's Naoko-chan!"  
  
Sure enough, he could clearly see their classmate. Glasses threatening to fall off her   
tiny nose, Naoko Yanagisawa was waving enthusiastically and calling for them from   
farther down the strangely deserted street.  
  
"I wonder why she's alone," Sakura mused aloud, "She's usually with Chiharu-chan   
and Rika-chan."  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "Mihara's probably off doing something with Yamazaki, you   
know they're almost as romantic as we are. And Sasaki's more likely than not   
cooking for Terada-sensei, or doing his laundry, or meeting his parents, or cleaning   
his house, or trying to do something else remotely wife-like."  
  
She giggled. "That's certainly like her! Rika DOES like to be at his house ..."  
  
Suddenly, not more than a block away, a very strange chain of events took place. A   
familiar-looking girl with long grayish-brown hair came zooming down the sidewalk   
on a skateboard. She was wearing nothing more than bunny ears, a tail, and a   
strapless bunny suit that left very little to the imagination. She turned quickly and   
kidded down a side street, knocking the short schoolgirl over onto the sidewalk.  
  
Except that Naoko kept falling.  
  
"NAOKO-CHAN!" Sakura screamed, running forward.  
  
"Careful, Sakura!" Syaoran yelled after her. "There's a hole in the sidewalk!"   
  
She released her Key as she ran, muttering the habitual chant faster than she ever   
had in her entire life. "Key that hold the power of the stars, reveal your true form to   
me; this, by contract, Sakura commands! RELEEEESU!"  
  
Skidding to a stop in front of the shrinking hole, she stopped to let Syaoran catch up.   
Even he couldn't rival her track speed. "This is magic! I'm going to use the   
THROUGH card before it closes up!" She didn't even let him catch his breath before   
she yelled, "THROUGH!"  
  
And they were falling.  
  
  
  
  
  
On a train half a world away, a red-haired fifteen year old boy blinked and rubbed   
his eyes.  
  
"Harry, am I going mad?"  
  
His companion yawned and regarded him with tired green eyes through the usual   
slightly dirty spectacles. "You look your usual self to me, not that that's any   
indication."  
  
Punching him half-heartedly, Ron continued to stare across the aisle. "Good,   
because I thought I was going bonkers. You see, I just thought I saw two kids fall into   
the compartment across from us. Out of nowhere." He blinked again. "No, that's   
three. Wait, four. Harry, I think you need to see this."  
  
Putting his book away (the latest steamy romance, a horrible habit of his), Harry   
Potter leaned over Ron's shoulder and stared. "You know, I could have sworn the   
compartment across from us was empty." He rubbed his glasses, and his eyes   
widened. "Wow! Look at that young girl with the long black hair! She's beautiful!   
Striking! Are her eyes PURPLE?"  
  
Ron nudged him. "Already looking for a date? Quick, aren't you."  
  
"Well, she is." He replied defensively.  
  
"I'll give you that one, though personally I think the girl with the short brown hair and   
big green eyes is MUCH more attractive. See the funny way the front part falls to her   
shoulders, but the back part is tied back? Isn't it adorable? You don't see too many   
girls with bangs nowadays."  
  
The third human occupant of the compartment coughed pointedly, and the large   
mass of fur sprawled beside her that could be called a cat growled menacingly. She   
narrowed her eyes at them. "Why don't you go try to help them instead of drooling   
from afar?" She cocked her head over at the people in question and carefully   
marked her place in the huge book. "They may well have appeared, people arrive in   
all kinds of ways here. They're obviously not from here. Go find out if they need   
anything. Make a good impression for Hogwarts." What she left unsaid was clear:   
DON'T let any Slytherins get there first.  
  
"Just because YOU'RE sexless ..." muttered Ron as he opened the door, and he   
ducked quickly to escape a flying pen. "I'm going, I'm going." Harry quickly followed   
him out.  
  
"She's probably in a bad mood because you made that comment about her getting   
uglier over the summer." Sighed Harry.  
  
"Well, she did!" Ron snapped defensively.  
  
"That's no reason for you to talk about it. You could have been a little nicer ..." He   
sighed again and gave up on teaching his friend tact. "Come on, let's see. I'm quite   
curious."  
  
They opened the compartment to the strangest sight they had ever seen.   
  
The brown-haired girl that Ron was admiring was holding a short pink staff of some   
sort with a hoop at the top and a star within it. She was also clutching some strange   
tarot cards that simply reeked of strong magic. The boy had a Chinese style short   
sword sheathed in a sling on his back, and was talking to the most normal-looking   
one of the lot: a schoolgirl with short straight hair, big glasses, and even bigger   
brown eyes that were shining for some reason. And the last girl, the one that Harry   
had admired, had long thick wavy black hair that fell beyond her waist, and she really   
did have light blue eyes that were almost purple. She was filming the entire scene   
with a nice, expensive-looking camera and a large smile on her face.  
  
"Um ... can we help you?" Offered Harry.  
  
The boy glared and said icily, "Who the hell are you? More importantly, where the   
hell ARE we?!"  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
The brown-haired girl let out a surprised sound that sounded like "Ho-eh!"  
  
The girl with short black hair and glasses grinned even wider. "Wow, listen! He   
spoke English! I'M speaking English! Like a natural! And we understood that boy   
when he talked! This is JUST like a sci-fi novel! HOW COOL!"  
  
Sighing, the boy sat down. "Yanagisawa, let me tell you again: This is not a sci-fi   
novel, you're just having a very strange dream."  
  
She pinched herself. "No dream!" She said happily. "I watched you use magic to   
pull that sword out, Li-kun! Do it again! Better yet, show me how!"  
  
He put his face in his hands. "What deity did I offend to deserve this?"  
  
The filming girl smiled softly. "What a scene for my 'Sakura-chan's Great Adventure'   
movie! I can put subtitles on it later and watch it over and over and over ... Ara! But I   
don't have any costumes with me! And I made so many for you, Sakura-chan ..."  
  
Ron backed away with a slightly frightened look on his face. "These are very strange   
people, Harry ..."  
  
Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up to see one of the   
most beautiful young women he had ever seen in his whole life. "Can I help you?"   
She offered.   
  
At his blank stare, she smiled. "I'm Kaho Mizuki, a new teacher at this school."  
  
"Ah! Defense of the Dark Arts, right?" He stared a little more. Wow, what beautiful   
long red hair ... he could really come to like at least one class this year.  
  
She smiled wider. "Of course. And you seem to be having some problems involving   
a few old friends of mine. But perhaps my young assistant should help them out ..."  
  
  
  
Syaoran frowned. "This is NOT happening, I'm dreaming ..."  
  
Tomoyo was filming Sakura as she took a turn trying to convince Naoko that she   
was hallucinating.  
  
"So what's that wand you're holding? And Li-kun's sword?" Pointed out Naoko.  
  
Sakura stared down at it and hid it quickly. "Naaa! It's nothing!"  
  
He buried his head in his arms again. "And so my crazy dream continues ..."  
  
Suddenly, he caught sight of his second-least-favorite person. "Kaho Mizuki!" He   
hissed. And where she was, there had to be his foremost enemy ...  
  
A slender tall boy with large glasses, midnight-blue eyes, and fine black hair slipped   
around the door and smiled politely. "Sakura-san, may I be of service?"  
  
They all stared.  
  
Then, as one: "ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!"  
  
He bowed politely. "Konnichi wa!"  
  
******  
  
Thanks for reading all the way through the first part of my horrible fic! Please R&R   
since you made it this far ... Just write a short note saying you read it, that's all I ask   
for ... Comments are nice, but I think that's almost asking too much ^_^  
  
If you can name an anime I've copied a plotline from or made a joke from in this   
chapter, and where it was, I'll dedicate the next one to you! I made four ...  
  
Here's an example: Syaoran saying "And so my crazy dream continues ..." is a joke   
from Gravitation, because that's pretty much all Shuichi says all throughout the third   
episode. ^_^ Haha, but almost no one knows about Gravitation so I'll give you that   
one. Three more! 


End file.
